


I’m Really Happy

by nek0mancer



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Scene, Deviant Connor, Ficlet, Hank Anderson is Bad at Feelings, How Do I Tag This, can be read as shippy or platonic, connor is CUTE, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nek0mancer/pseuds/nek0mancer
Summary: Connor wants to know what Hank was doing at Cyberlife.(Altered scene between Connor and Hank at the Cyberlife Warehouse)
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	I’m Really Happy

“Cole. His name was Cole.”

The android tensed as he answered the question; he’d never felt more scared with Hank’s gun trained on him. It was quite the assurance of his new found deviancy. 

“...and he just turned six at the time of the accident,” Connor continued. The glimmer of poignance in his partner’s eyes told him everything he needed to know.

“It wasn’t your fault, Lieutenant. A truck skidded on a sheet of ice and your car rolled over. Cole needed emergency surgery, but no human was available to do it. So an android had to take care of him.... Cole didn’t make it.”

The Lieutenant’s grip on his gun tightened; emotions over the loss of his son threatening to sweep him out from under his feet. But he pushed them away, focusing on the task at hand. He’d gotten the answer he was looking for.

The empathetic one.

“That’s why you hate androids.” Connor lamented. “You think one of us is responsible for your son’s death.”

“Cole died because a human surgeon was too high on red ice to operate,” Hank explained bitterly. “He was the one that took my son from me.”

The flash of relief that washed over the android’s face warmed Hank’s guilt. He never hated androids... he’d only taken his anger out on them. He hoped, by now, Connor realized that. 

“Him and this world, where the only way people can find comfort is with a fistful of powder.” He pressed. He saw it all clearly now. Androids weren’t ruining the world; the world was already ruined. And now androids, perfect and intelligent beings, threatened to straighten it out. Of course humans became afraid. Afraid to own up to their own faults. 

Afraid to surrender to change.

“I knew about your son too!” The fake Connor interjected. “I would’ve said exactly the same thing!”

Hank sighed quietly in annoyance, while Connor’s amber eyes pleaded with him. It didn’t matter, though. The Lieutenant already knew which Connor was his. His Connor.

“Don’t listen to him, Hank! I’m the one who ー ”

_Bang_.

The loud resonance from the gun echoed through the room, followed shortly by the sound of the fake Connor’s body hitting the floor. Hank felt slightly guilty for killing him; he had Connor’s face after all, and as equal a chance of deviating sometime in the future.

But he was getting kind of annoying.

His thoughts were interrupted by unnerved panting radiating from his partner. Hank didn’t even know androids could pant, but he was positive that Connor had fully deviated by now. He rushed to Connor’s side, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“Connor? Connor, are you alright?” He asked, gruff voice full of concern. He could only imagine what was going on through the boy’s head, there was certainly a lot of shit going on. 

“I’m okay,” Connor answered sheepishly. “I’m okay.”

The older sighed in relief, his grip on the android’s shoulder loosening. He tucked the gun away safely before pacing the floor slowly, rubbing the back of his head. He needed a moment to take everything in. 

Connor’s eyes shifted, and were now focused on him. “Are you okay, Hank?”

_Hank_. Somehow he found he preferred Connor addressing him by his name rather than his title. It felt more... equal.

“I’m fine,” he replied, waving a hand dismissively. He wasn’t really, and Connor probably knew it. He’d just been so scared just now, at the thought of losing the android. “I’ll be fine.”

Nodding, the android looked to the floor. His LED reeled from blue to yellow, indicating confusion. 

“What were you doing here, Hank?” He asked. “Why did you come to CyberLife?” 

Heat rose to Hank’s cheeks. Goddammit. Why did Connor have to constantly poke and prod him with embarrassing questions?

What made it worse was he could scan his heart rate and determine whether or not he was lying. It was no use making up excuses.

Swallowing his disdain, he turned to face the boy with a sigh.

“I came here to buy you,” Hank answered flatly. 

Connor blinked, not seeming any less dazed. “Buy me?”

“Yeah..., you know, last I’d heard, CyberLife was plannin’ on destroying you. So I... wanted to come here and make sure they didn’t...,” he trailed off. It all sounded way better in his head, but it was the truth. “If they didn’t, I wanted to come here and... get you out. I know you’re worth a fortune, but it didn’t matter. I just didn’t want you to be... you know.” Hank knew he probably wasn’t making sense, but it wasn’t an easy thing for a peevish old man like him to admit. He struggled to find the right words to explain himself.

Despite that, Connor heard him perfectly.

_I didn’t want you to be killed_.

The android was taken by the confession and didn’t respond for awhile, making Hank antsy. He tapped his foot on the ground and continued babbling.

“I wasn’t planning on enslaving you or anything,” he stuttered. “I just, fuck... you know, wanted to get you out of here. You could get out, quit the force, spend the rest of your day watch CSI Miami or whatever, I don’t know.”

The man continued his babbling to the point of it being incomprehensible. When Connor came around after what felt like hours, he thrusted himself from where he stood and threw his arms around his partner.

One second, Hank was word-vomiting from his mouth, and the next he felt Connor’s arms wrap around his neck. He was cut off by the act; it was his turn now to be taken aback. 

Connor was hugging him.

Slowly, he wrapped his hefty arms around the droid’s middle. He hugged him close, finding himself liking the feeling. He heard Connor croon comfortably, burying his face deeper into the crook of the lieutenant’s neck.

Filled with uncertainty, Hank cleared his throat. “Um.. sorry, Connor. I know that all probably sounded stupid,” he murmured. “I just ー ”

“It’s not stupid,” Connor interrupted him, his voice soft. Hank turned his head, peering down at the boy’s face. His features shifted in surprise at the reveal.

Connor had a big, sincere smile on his face, and a subtle stain of blue on his cheeks. It wasn’t a fake smile like the ones he did when trying to make polite small talk with Hank early on in their partnership, or when he pretended to find one of Gavin’s sick little jokes funny. It was a real smile, one full of love and joy. 

It was the most beautiful smile Hank had ever seen since Cole died.

It must have been contagious, too, because he found himself grinning afterwards. If Connor kept this up, Hank was sure he’d die from his heart melting.

Connor’s eyes remained closed as he nuzzled his face against Hank’s clothes, taking in all that he was; the soft material of his striped shirt, the smell of alcohol radiating from the material, the stimulating thumps of his heartbeat. 

“I’m really happy,” Connor said. 

And Hank finally broke.

**Author's Note:**

> this was another old lost fic i buried up and decided to repost, just a little something because i really do wanna know why tf hank was at cyberlife?? so this is my take, this is the only thing that makes sense to me 👌🏼😩


End file.
